Cryptococcus neoformans is a fungal pathogen that causes pulmonary and central nervous system infections in immunocompromised and, less commonly, immunocompetent patients. Cryptococcus neoformans is an important cause of meningitis in patients with decreased immune function (HIV/AIDS, cancer patients, and organ transplant patients). Current standard of care therapy for this infection requires toxic agents that must be given intravenously. Oral alternatives are available; however, these alternatives are much less effective because they fail to directly kill C. neoformans. 